From one Evil to the Next
by Tim and Miley
Summary: Harry was left at the Dursleys to be made weak and easy to manipulate. That plan backfired look out world for a dark evil Harry that is going to make Voldemort look like a a nursery teacher. Dark manipulative Harry! Ron Hermione Molly Ginny and Dumbles bashing. Harry/Daphne Draco/Astoria Fred/Tracy George/Pansy Cannibal Harry
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Privet Drive, November 1st 1992

Dumbledore POV

The self-proclaimed leader of the light should have been devastated by the brutal murder of Lily and James Potter but actually he was a very happy man. You see there was a prophesy made that involved the Potter`s brat and a certain dark wizard. The prophesy stated that this boy could do what he himself could not and defeat Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore already had an idea on how to implement his plan. First he convinced Sirius Black that Peter Pettigrew would make a more reasonable secret keeper for the Potters, he didn't even need to curse him to give the Potter location away. As much as Dumbledore liked Lily and James they had to die and leave Harry an orphan to be raised by his abusive relatives who would make him really weak and easy to manipulate. Naturally Dumbledore would use his position in the government to make sure Sirius did not receive a trial. Sirius was to raise Harry should Lily and James die but that could not happen as Harry would be far too independent under Sirius. No, instead Sirius would be framed and sent to Azkaban so he could not influence the weapon (Harry). None of this bothered Dumbledore as it was for the greater good. "The prophesy seems to be going according to plan for the greater good". While Dumbledore was not happy that he would lose the Potter wealth backing his operations it was for the greater good which meant he too would have to make a sacrifice. Now the second part of his operation was to go into effect that being condemning the brat to hell on earth for the next ten years. If all went to plan Dumbledore would have a really weak unconfident and easily malleable boy or as he liked to refer to Harry as his new weapon.

Minerva McGonagall was very reluctant to leave Harry with these poor excuses for people. But Albus had told her and Hagrid that they were wonderful people and that they would take care of young Harry to the best of their abilities. Dumbledore's assurance was enough for both of them as he was never wrong or so they thought. " We have no business here" Dumbledore said as they took their leave. Hopefully they refrain from beating him until he is at least three, thought Dumbledore but it was not troublesome enough for him to go back for as he had a date with Gellert to go to at Nurmengard. That night was the starting point in one of the most bizarre rises to evil in the annals of British history.

8 years later

Harry Potter had a disturbing dream last night it involved his parents being killed by an ugly man with no nose. The man who looked like plastic surgery gone wrong had said some words Avada Kedavra or something like that and they were dead. Harry was beginning to think that was the real cause of death for his parents not a car crash. You see Harry Potter could tell if someone was lying to him and he did not like it. It was like magic he thought, sitting in his room. It all seemed to make since to Harry now because he had been doing unusual things for a while now. The first thing he had ever done was while running from Dudley and his gang he had managed to somehow turn invisible and was able to escape. The next was when his Uncle Vernon had tried beating him for outperforming Dudley in all classes , while Vernon was punching him his skin would turn to a burnt crisp, needless to say Vernon never touched him again and resorted to crude insults. Petunia and Dudley were now afraid of him and Harry used it to his advantage to get anything he wanted he was quite a manipulative child. Today was a new day and today Harry would get answers.

"Aunt Petunia" asked Harry from over the book he was reading invoking a small scream from his aunt, " Tell me about what really happened to my parents and no lies"! Aunt Petunia for fear for her life began to tell the tale she wished she would never have to but she had no choice. As Harry listened intently to his aunt tell about being jealous for not having magic as her sister did Harry suddenly realized why his aunt never liked him. The story of the murder was not to disturbing because he knew it already, no the thing that got him was this Dumbledore had the nerve to put him here of all places instead of a magical family. Harry knew from the way his Aunt talked he was famous in this magical community surely a family would take him in. Harry was good at deciphering intentions and knew he was to be manipulated. Now the world was in for a surprise manipulation of their own. "Aunt Petunia take me to this Diagon Alley you speak of"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Aunt Petunia hastily scrambled to grab her car keys, Harry was contemplating the new world that he was momentarily going to enter. Finally Harry had arrived outside of a shady bar called the Leaky Cauldron in downtown London. Aunt Petunia proceeded to explain that only wizards like himself could see it therefore it was hidden from muggles as she described herself. "Well I will be back for you in four hours" said Aunt Petunia obviously in a hurry to leave, but Harry was not going to let her off that easily, wait how about some money or I might scream" Harry knew Petunia loved people to think her to be normal and screaming would not do ,so she gave him 100 pounds and told him to exchange it at the bank Gringotts. Soon Harry met Tom the barman and proceded to enter the wizarding world for the first time.

Harry could not believe his eyes all around him colorful stores of every kind selling so many bizarre items he could not believe it. While it was impressive it seemed to lack a certain something maybe it was too juvenile. Harry was wondering around with a cautious eye until he stumbled upon a sign that read Knockturn Alley, with a quick look down he saw it was dark and had hooded figures stalking its grimy streets, Finally what I have been looking for, Harry thought with excitement seeping his body. The storefronts contained skulls and severed fingers among other objects that would cause the other 9 year olds in his muggle class to have nightmares for weeks, but to Harry this was truly a fascinating place. He entered a store called Borgin and Burkes and was just about to buy a cursed necklace to give to his math teacher who constantly tried to bully him when he realized he forgot to visit the bank called Gringotts Petunia had told him about. "Well ,well, well, who ever thought to see the great Harry Potter in Knockturn alley and alone no less" came a drawl from a blond haired man previously hidden in the shadows. "What The Harry Potter" asked Borgin with a panicked face. "Obviously" Harry answered in a bored voice to the surprise of the two men. The blonde man stepped forward "forgive me mister Potter but I am just surprised to see Dumbledore's golden boy in here at age nine I am Lucius Malfoy by the way." "Well I am pleased to meet you Mr. Malfoy but what was that you said about Dumbledore?" "oh you know Dumbledore has been regularly updating the world about your close relatioonship with him while you are happy in the care of your realatives and that you will soon be ready to join our world" Harry could feel his anger rising "I have never even met him, in fact I did not even know about magic until two hours ago I am naïve on the subject of magic but I don't have to be familiar to know that Dumbldore is a manipulating bastard" Harry spat. To say Lucius was shocked would be an understatement, there might be hope for him after all thought Lucius with a smirk. "Mr. Potter it appears a great injustice has occurred and it would be my pleasure to make it right you and my son Draco are to go to Hogwarts in two years and I would like to offer to teach you all you need to know about magic, but to do this we must "convince your realatives to let you study with me because know doubt Dumbledore would know if that muggle hovel was no longer your home, think of my home as a bording school what do you say?" "Sounds good" Harry replied who couldn't wait to study with this Malfoy. "by the way what were you ntrying to buy the necklase for?" "well I intended to give it to a rather rude muggleteacher" Harry replied. Lucius liked this kid already as he paid for the necklase.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucius Malfoy was not what you could consider a gentle man but around Harry you could easily be fooled into thinking he was. Young Harry was like a second son to him and Narcissa. Harry and Draco were closer than any brothers could possibly be. Yes life was good, and today the Malfoys would be doing something they never thought they would be doing they were going to adopt Harry. Lucius used his connection with Cornelius Fudge to make the transfer of custody without a certain bearded wizard from knowing. Lucius submitted some of Harrys more violent Dursley memories to sway the minister. He made it a point to remind the minister that this is the happy home Dumbledore says Harry was in for years. Lucius prided himself on driving a wedge between the minister and the Headmaster. "Yes Dumbeldore is to remain ignorant of the adoption it will be a cloed adoption the less he has to do with the boy the better."

Three days later the adoption was final and Harry was a Malfoy and he would be addressed as Harry Potter what a surprise Dumbledore was in for when Harry arrived at Hogwarts. While Draco and Harry were practicing quiddich as they both were looking to try out for the house team Harry as seeker and Draco as chaser, Narcissa approached them with a worried look. "Boys your father and I would like to see you in the blue room", shrugging Harry and Draco discarded there brooms to give to Dobby to polish and they arrived in the blue room. Upon seeing them Lucius began his sales pitch "Boys when I was your age I met your mother at what they called a marriage seminar it takes the best high families sons and daughters to meet each other and begin a marriage contract I daresay at the end of the week you shall have found your future wives to continue our family line". Harry and Draco both grinned they may have been ten but they already liked girls and couldn't wait.

The seminar was in the Malfoy manor ballroom and everybody dressed formally. Harry had met several girls but wanted to take his time Pancy was nice but not marriage material maybe a friend though. Draco had similar luck until they saw them black hair and ice blue eyes sisters standing at the edge of the room. It was destiny


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N Please tell me if you like it.

September 1st 1998

Harry and Draco were exited to begin there careers at Hogwarts in two hours time. They had already made plans to sit with there friends Pancy and Tracy on the train. Harry and his fiancé Daphne were anxious that they would be separated by house but Draco had reassuring words, "like you two could be anywhere but Slytherin" Draco appeared a little down perhaps due to the fact that his fiancé Astoria would not be starting Hogwarts for another two years. The group of Harry, Draco, Pansy, Tracy, Daphne, and eventually Astoria would in there minds do all to undermine that muggle loving fool Dumbledore. Lucius had tutured Harry on the evil of muggles, but after living with the Dursleys Harry couldn't agree more. Lucius had bought Harry an undetetable wand to practice dark magic on muggles for his birthday. Dumbledore would be in for a surprise.

Dumbledore was a sharp subject for Harry for he appeared to be unaware of his adoption he still was using his influence to manipulate his life it had brought him back to a week before when Harry had visited the wand shop. The stupid wandmaker had tried to force a holly and phoenix wand on him, Harry may have bought it too after hearing it shared the same score as such a noble wizard like Voldemort but upon hearing it came from Dumbledore's phoenix he lost intrest. Eventually Harry went to Knockturn Alley and had a custom made wand made out of diamond with a core of human heart string for a fun effect. Harry was not looking forward to being praised as the boy who lived because he belived Voldemort to be a noble man with a great mission. Harry could not stand anyone saying he was light or a muggle lover. Voldemort would have to be eliminated because he was a rival in the way of his goals but first he would deal ith Dumbledore. But that was years away first he had to get to Kingscross. With one last look around his room and grabbing Daphne's hand Harry and the Malfoys set off for Platform nine and three-quarters.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N All of the previous chapters including this are just a brief summary the ones after this are going to be longer.

Fred and George Weasley were the two most troublesome students at Hogwarts since the marauders themselves so they could tell if something was being plotted for why else would their headmaster be at the Burrow several hours before they were set to go to the train station. Even odder yet was the fact that he asked to speak with mum , Ron , and Ginny. Luckily for the curiosity of the twins they had already developed a crude set of their future extendable ears.

Dumbledore eyes twinkled merrily as he addressed the three Weasleys, "Today Harry will likely not know where the platform is and it is your duty to help him along therefore earning his trust for he will jump at the chance for a happy family to accept him." Ron Weasley sat there with a grin on his face, he had been tasked with the job of being Harry Potter`s best friend and if what Dumbledore had told him was correct he would me more than willing to give him money. Dumbledore began again "As I recently checked Harry has not accessed his account at Gringotts which makes me wonder if I should have sent Hagrid to the Dursleys to help him, we may find out that Harry has not even bought his school supplies yet, but if he hasn't I am sure we can loan him some robes and he will be even more grateful and loyal." Dumbledore gave Ron the procedure find Harry on the train and say everywhere else is full and befriend him. Ginny meanwhile was so excited Dumbledore had promised her that he would make a love potion for Harry to fall in love with her when she started Hogwarts next year. Dumbledore went on to explain that he needed Harry to have a wife who was loyal to the light and there was nobody better, Molly Weasley was already making plans for the wedding. If all went well Dumbledore would have Potter`s loyalty and fortune it was for the Greater Good. He never knew a certain pair of twins head everything.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N Thanks for the reviews.

Arriving just on time to Kingscross Harry, Daphne , and Draco along with Narcissa said their goodbyes and Narcissa went to join Lucius for a luncheon with Minister Fudge. Before going onto the platform Harry noticed that dumpy Weasley woman and her clan of children. "Now what`s the platform number", Molly was yelling even though her children were right next to her. "Honestly woman this place is packed full of muggles there a thing called secrecy" said Harry coldly while Draco glared at the woman in disgust. "Its you Harry I am Molly Weasley I was just talking so you could hear and we could help you on the platform." "Well I obviously don`t need your help you filthy blood traitor but I am sure all these muggles know how to get on now", said Harry with disgust. "Harry that is no way to speak to someone, but I see you are hanging out with a Malfoy so I will forgive it", said Molly with a shrug. The two kids that remained suddenly stepped forward, " I'm Ronald but you can call me Ron were going to be best friends in Gryffindor, and for Christmas I want the Nimbus 2000", then the little girl stepped up " I`m Ginerva but call me Ginny and I'm going to be your girlfriend and future wife" Ginny then turned to Molly "Mum can I kiss him now oh please" Molly gave her youngest an encouraging smile, "Yes go ahead but don't take too long as the tain leaves in three minutes pucker up Harry dear." Harry who watched with a stunned face as these smelly people acted as if they owned him put up his hand and said in a very dangerous voice "First off I don't know you people, second of all I don't know what that jerk of a headmaster has told you but you don't own me, and lastly I would rather kiss a dog for at least a dog has had its shots, besides I have a beautiful fiancé right hear" At that moment Daphne stepped forward, how the Weasleys missed her standing next to Draco he had no idea. "Your fiancé but Dumbledore will fix this you will be with Ginny like you belong" "That idiot Dumbledore has no say in my life besides how could I even think about that ugly little girl next to Daphne?" Smack, and Harry had a broken nose wrong move. "Help this stranger has hit me", Harry screamed. A woman police officer tackled a flabbergasted Molly Weasley and was handcuffing her when the trio left to get on the platform.

On the train ride Harry and his group comprised of Daphne ,Draco, Pansy, Tracy, Crabbe, and Goyle sat and discussed plans for when they got into Hogwarts and the subjects they would be studying. They had only a few interuptions one in the form of a round faced boy named Neville Longbottom and a mudblood named Granger. The mudblood had been so annoying talking about how she had read every book and was going to outperform all the purebloods to show that blood didn't matter, upon hearing this Harry took out his new diamond and human heartstring wand and banished he out of the compartment. The next interruption was Ronald who said all the compartments were full before telling the rest of the group to leave as Harry and him were best mates. "You see, Ronald said looking at Malfoy some families are better than others that's where I can help you and all I would ask in return is the Nimbus 2000." " Yes Ronald some family members are better than others" said a pair of voices. "I'm Fred and this is George" said the first twin before banishing Ron and and removing his hair. The group had now added two more honorary members as they made it to Hogsmeade. They had arrived.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As Harry and his fellow first year mates sailed to the castle on the boats they couldn't help but sneer at Granger as she recited the entire history of Hogwarts to students that really were not listening. Finally they made it to the castle where they were treated to a stern lecture by the deputy headmistress. Finally, they proceeded into the great hall Harry waved at the Weasley twins who were sitting at the Gryffindor table. The sorting hat the moment it began to sing his song intrigued Harry as it was obviously a supremely powerful magical object. Soon the song was over and it was time to sort. "All we do is put on a hat I thought we had to wrestle a troll" said Ronald. McGonagall took out the scroll "Abbott Hannah" Hufflepuff, and so on. Harry gave Daphne's hand a reassuring squeeze after Granger was sorted to Gryffindor. The hat didn't take long with Daphne before it sorted her into Slytherin, Harry clapped loudly. Daphne gave a happy grin and joined Tracy soon followed by Draco and Pansy. Now the moment we have been waiting for Potter Harry.

Harry made his way to the chair as he noticed everyone including Dumbledore sit up a little straighter. McGonagall smiled when the hat was given to him no doubt thinking that he would be sorted into her house. Soon the hat was upon him." Hmm quite the talented one are you", said the hat smartly. "You remind me of a Shakespeare quote from Macbeth something along the lines of the snake beneath the flower". "You will be in Slytherin don't worry, but before I make this startling announcement I will give you a little advice on your path to greatness as I too hate the muggle lover of a headmaster and want to see the muggles in their place so listen, first inside that little scar of yours is a soul fragment called a horcrux created by moldyshorts it is one of eight, he cannot be killed until all are gone one resides in his body. Next to ensure you rule the world and are unopposed you must obtain the Deathly Hollows the three hollows are the unbeatable Elder Wand currently in Dumbledore's possession you have to take it forcibly from him to gain its allegiance. Next is the resurrection stone and the cloak of invisibility that's all for now and you should work on obtaining the Hallows and horcruxes during your seven years now goodbye" SLYTHERIN, the hat yelled to a shocked hall. Harry slowly made his way to the table with a grin on his face as he saw the devastated look upon Dumbledore's face no doubt shattered that his plans were momentarily ruined. He received a thumbs up from Snape whom Harry had already met during his time at the Malfoys as he was Draco's god father. He gave a single fingered solute to a betrayed looking Ronald while the twins smiled good naturedly and shook their heads. Harry enjoyed talking with his fellow house mates even the older ones respected him. When the feast was over Dumbledore gave his stupid speech before he announced "Harry Potter please report to my office" It was a furious looking McGonagall who lead harry to the office and gave the password and soon Harry was left alone with Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked at Harry over his glasses and said "Well my boy how do you like Hogwarts so far?" " Its ok" said Harry with a shrug. "I will put you in Gryffindor where you belong with your friend Ronald" said Dumbledore. "No thank you Slytherin is the house fore me and Ronald is not my friend" said Harry coldly. "Harry he is your friend and I will not tolerate back talk you will respect your future brother in law. Now where did you get money when you accounts have not been touched" "My parents by stuff for me and my fiancée Daphne does not have a brother named Ronald" "Your parents died Harry and I arranged for you to marry Ginny" said Dumbledore impatiently. "Wrong I was adopted by the Malfoys and Daphne is my betrothed " Harry told Dumbledore showing him the proof before he fainted. Looking around Harry grabbed the wand "Ill be taking this" the wand shot out sparks ready to serve a new master at last.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N Please review

Simply saying Albus Dumbledore was mad would be a huge understatement his carefully crafted plans involving Harry Potter had backfired he was independent in Slytherin and worst yet being raised by the Malfoys without his knowledge. He had to remain at his relatives home so he would be able to manipulate him. Dumbledore thought perhaps he should try the your parents would be disappointed in you speech with him but he had a feeling it would not work. If all of this was not enough it appeared he had lost his wand when he fainted , he didn't believe Harry would have stolen it as very few people knew of the hollows. The hollows that reminded him he still had Potter's invisibility cloak but after Harry not listening to him today he would instead give it to Ronald to spy on Harry. He had to keep tabs on Harry as it was for the greater good. Dumbledore did have the sense to check his entire office for his wand. No he will simply try to get in Harry's good graces and see if he accidently picked up the wand. After having Severus fetch him he asked ,"So Harry I hope you have reconsidered changing houses" asked Dumbledore pleasantly. "No sir I love Slytherin my whole family has been in it" said Harry. "Yes about you family they are not your real family and I am working to have you removed as Lucius worked for the man that took your real parents" said Dumbledore. "Just because the Malfoys are not my birth parents doesn't make them not my real parents and I will fight you if you remove me I am not a pawn in your game as Minister Fudge knows all about your treachery" said Harry coldly. "I am sorry you feel that way but when I last called you here I lost my wand would you have per chance seen it?" asked Dumbledore. "No" said Harry flatly, aware that Dumbledore didn't believe him. "Why would I steal a piece of wood that old when I have this" said Harry taking out his diamond masterpiece. "Harry you were destined for a Holly and phoenix wand I beg of you to send an order for it is imperative" said Dumbledore urgently. "I already know its Voldemorts brother wand and as much as I admire him I wont use anything from your phoenix" said Harry Dumbledore collapsed again upon hearing Harry admired Voldemort Harry took this as his cue to leave.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter

A/N Please review or even better criticize something please

Harry and his friends first week of school was very enjoyable as they seemed to sail through their classes and were able to pick up bonus points for Slytherin due to answering all questions. Harry and his friends favorite class was potions as they all had a personal friendship with said thatDumbledore had asked him to be rather harsh with him no doubt wanting Harry to seek the old headmaster out for guidance and drive a wedge between Harry and the rest of Slytherin House but Snape assured Harry that he would not be manipulated by the old coot and that he would assist Harry and his friends in bringing him down. Snape also told Harry that he and his mother had been friends a t Hogwarts. During their first potions lesson with Gryffindor they decided that Ronald Weasley would be the entertainment. Question after question Snape drilled Ron with Harry answering all the questions. "You shouldn't know that Dumbledore is already disappointed in you, you know too much and that is the mark of a dark wizard" said Ron. "Detention Weasley since you know nothing a suppose that makes you very light", said Snape with a smirk. After the class had ended Harry had racked up along with his friends two hundred points for Slytherin while Gryffindor lost two hundred.

Harry was just leaving the dungeons when he and his crew were met by the site of Fred and George who had a piece of paper in their hand and were seemingly looking for something. They proceded to explain how the map worked that it told what person was where. "you see we were looking for dear Ronald and here he is" said George grabbing at the air and pulling off an invisibility cloak. Ronald screamead and fled but not before the twins applied a charm to remove all of his hair for a week. "I wonder why he was spying on Harry but more importantly why does he have a cloak and one this good" said George Suddenly the cloak left his hand and landed in Harry's hand who immediately knew what it was he now had two hollows.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Harry's Revenge

Disclaimer I don't own hp

After coming to the conclusion that Ron was spying on Harry under the orders of Dumbledore Harry and his friends enlisted the help of Snape to get back at the old coot. "I say you set Weasley up challenge him to a wizards duel destroy him and modify his memories in fact I shall vouch for you" The next day it was set Harry would duel Ron with Draco and Seamus being the seconds. Harry would take this chance to make a statement to the old coot not to mess with him. Harry unlike poor Ronald would not be using simple firstie spell but some serius dark magic. "Be careful and have fun", Daphne had told him with a wicked grin and a wink.

Harry arrived with Draco to find the two already there. "I'm going to kick your arse Potter this ones for Gryffindor" said Ron proudly. "Lets get this over with" said Harry with a grin. The two faced each other and immediately Ron pelted spell after spell of jelly legs and tickle charms which Harry easily dodged. "I see you haven't got any aim I guess the stories are true that you sit everytime you use the bathroom to avoid spraying the celing" taunted Harry as he released his first and only spell "Sectemsempra" strait into Ronald's face which immediately was slashed. Draco then stunned Seamus and together modified their memories to reflect that it was a wand backfire. Chuckling the two left and alerted Snape to pick up the idiots. Snape applauded their handiwork as he taught them that spell as it was his own personal creation.

Dumbledore explained the events over breakfast the next day but said Ron would recover after his accident but his face would be permanently scarred. Harry sent flowers and taunted Granger "I hope your boyfriend Weasley isn't too ugly" they sneered. Even Fred and George who hated Ron laughed. It was good to be Harry Potter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter

A/N Do you like it so far. Any ideas for Ronald.

As Albus Dumbledore paced his study his mind was in a flurry over the events that had unfolded. Despite seeing the memory of Ronald's wand backfire he knew Potter had something to do with it. It also confirmed his worst fears that Harry was turning dark. Perhaps he should have checked up on him at the Dursleys and maybe he would not have joined Lucius. It ticked Dumbledore off that Potter had not only not accepted Ron's friendship but disfigured him. Dumbledore had new ways to make Potter fall back under his controle one was to allow him on the quiddich team as a first year and the next he would drop hints about the sorcerers stone to make him retrieve it where Dumbledore would be waiting to save him from Quirrel/Voldemort. That also reminded him that it appeared Snape had not taken his orders to treat the boy badly as Snape appeared to be his favorite teacher. As Dumbledore was being serviced by Grindelwald he also came to the conclusion Harry had stolen the elder wand and he resolved that after Harry was back on track and had defeated Voldemort that he would have to kill him as it was for the greater good. Now for the time being he had to make due with the holly and phoenix creation that was supposed to be Harry's.

Harry enjoyed his first month in school as he and Daphne got closer as it was important to get to know the person you would be spending the rest of your life with. Daphne was the perfect girl for himas she respected animals but hated muggles as much as he did. Harry would have Dobby bring some muggles for the group of Slytherins to practice dark arts on. Harry had shown the group the elder wand and said that he would be working on finding a way to duplicate its power onto everyones wand in the group. It turned out the way the runes were inscribed held the key to this puzzle but they all concluded it would be years until they succeeded. Meanwhile they had their first flying lesson the next afternoon which they were all looking forward too as they wanted to see Weasley again.

When they all got to the pitch they hardly listened to Madam Hooch but instead taunted Ronald who was turning redder by the minute. "Hey there Picasso I must say the scars brin out the red in your hair" Ronald then went flying straight at Daphne who sidestepped him and was about to hex him when Harry held her back while Ron was being scolded by Hooch. "I think we can get him back in a better way" he winked as pointed to the big troll like Millicent Bulstrode who was trying not to look at Ron but failed she obviously had a thing for scarred faces. "Remember the permenant love potion Snape made us take the vaccine for that would make the drinker fall I love forever with the person" Harry asked while Daphne got a devilish grin.

That night as Ronald wolfed down endless amounts of food he started to feel funny as he was leaving the great hall he saw her the most beautiful girl with her brown hair and wart covered lips and she spoke to him. "Hey boyfriend" before consuming him in a deep kiss and the stories began of the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years who stayed all night in the broom cupboard.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N I own nothing

Warning extreme violence

Halloween came and went for the Slytherin friends and life was fun the unfortunate happened when the mudblood Granger was killed during the Halloween feast by a troll due to Ronald taunting was not remorseful but seemed very jealous when Snape gave Draco, Daphne, and Harry all permission to join the quiddich team as first years. The ruling had brought up an uproar so professor Dumbledore forced Oliver Wood to add a first year. In fact a new rule had went up that allowed all first years to have a tryout. In the end Slytherin added a new seeker in Harry and two new chasers in Daphne and Draco. Gryffindor was forced to be content with Ronald as their new seeker despite having been outflown Dumbledore personally ordered him on the team much to the anger of the twins to "get his mind off of the loss of his friend", despite it being pointed out that Ronald was responsible for her death. The first mach of the season would be Gryffindor vs Slytherin and Ronald Weasley was already bragging that he would be the hero to as he said "put the snakes in there place" The friends merely sneered at his foolishness and ate their breakfast when the post owls arrived with a letter for Harry from Lucius. As Harry fed the owl and red the letter he frowned it appeared from the looks of the letter that Dumbledore had sent one of his men to the ministry to overturn the adoption and force a marriage contract with one Ginerva Weasley. Lucius said he could not be charged because he had not actually done anything only intended too. At that moment Harry smiled as he showed the letter to Daphne, and summoned his houself Dobby who appeared with a crack. "What can Dobby do for the great Harry" said Dobby eagerly "Fetch the man Dedalus Diggle he has attempted to cause major harm on me and he will be punished I will send a message to Dumbledore just leave him in the room of requirement and I shall deal with him" Harry's attention then turned to the task at hand they had a quiddich game to win.

On the cool crisp November day all the Gryffindor's were wearing bracelets that said Gryffindor Strong. The Slytherins just laughed and focused on the game which soon turned out to be a blowout Daphne easily got the quaffle past Wood as she would end her day with seventeen goals while Draco would add seven of his own. Finally Harry did the wonski feint and ended the mach as Ronald crashed by a score of 880-0. After a quick celebration it was time to go and deal with Diggle. Only Draco and Daphne joined Harry on his torture as the others were a little squeamish but would warm up with time. Arriving at the room of requirement they were happy to see it was a dungeon with Diggle shackled down he was already whimpering he reminded Harry of a whimp Lucius had told him about named Peter Pettigrew. "So Diggle your man Dumbledore is not here to protect you so don't scream as it would be useless now we will give you a run down on what happening my lovely betrothed Daphne will be cutting out your gall blatter while Draco will remove your forarm you will not passout as the potions will prevent it. You will live long enough to see me remove your vital organs." After some fun the crew ate dinner as it turned out Diggle made a fantastic roast.

T


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N I own nothing of hp

Please review

Dumbledore was a little concerned about the disappearance of Diggle but that was not important at that moment he had a far more pressing matter at hand and that was controlling Harry Potter. Ronald was still trying to befriend him and steer him to the light where he could be Dumbledore's pawn but he couldn't and instead would be permanently disfigured as a result. Dumbledore contacts at Gringotts had told him Harry had not withdrawn anything from his vault which meant that Dumbledore and the Weasleys could continue helping themselves to the fortune. Then Dumbledore thought he knew that Potter had stolen his wand but when he spied on him all he could gather was that diamond creation. He needed Harry back under his controle and the genius he was he had come up with the perfect way.

Molly Weasley was seeping with excitement at the moment and the pleasure of a job Dumbledore had given her after her arrest at Kings Cross he had helped her out and all he needed in return was this small task. The task was simple through a clever potion created by his brother Aberforth it would be drunken by Molly and the affect would be the first person she kisses would be under her control and when she took control she would force Potter to marry Ginny and transfer his fortune to her and be loyal to Dumbledore. As she thought all of this in the boys bathroom she didn't know that a young occlumens could hear her.

"Draco, Daphne", Harry whispered to his closest friends, "It appears Dumbledore's lust for power has no limits as he has little miss piglit in that bathroom to ambush me as she assumes that I will be the next person in their I think she will be in for a surprise" Daphne immediately got that evil grin on her face that Harry loved so much, "I seem to want to try out that new bladder filler charm that I read about it would be fascinating", she said tauntingly her eyes lingering on a Ronald Weasley who was trying to steal cat treats off of Mrs. Norris the boy would stop at nothing for food it seemed like it was time to exploit that weakness in something that was sure to make headlines throughout the school and Harry just happened to have a wizarding camera that world capture the scandal that was sure to unfold. "Draco what happened to my muffins" said Daphne pretending to not see that the bag was right beside her. "Lets go back to the common room maybe Goyle has them" said Draco in a mock concerned voice. As the two left and Harry was underneath his cloak camera at the ready he almost snorted out loud at Ronald's foolishness as he took one bite of the enchanted muffins and was immediately reliving himself Number 1 and Number 2 in his school clothes. As he took off to the bathroom there was immediate pandemonium.

Molly heard the footsteps as she knew Potter was just talking with his friends this was him and Dumbledore had told her to surprise him. "Come to mama", Molly screamed engulfing her son in a lingering twenty second French kiss before she realized that it was really actually her son! "Bloody hell more Mum" said Ronald with a grin as he relised he was the first of his year mates to kiss two girls even if it was his mother and the other Millicent Bulstrode. All Molly Weasley could do was weep.

The Slytherin friends plus the twins laughed at the Daily Prophet article the next day as it read "COME TO MAMA" , as its headline with a picture of the kiss seen around the world it went on to explain that Molly Weasley was arrested for incest and sent to Azkaban for two months with a fine of two hundred galleons. It also praised Professor Snape for stopping the madness for they were in a mens bathroom after all" Ron was the butt of many jokes contrary to the glory and reverence he assumed he would get for the incident. Dumbledore was left wondering if it was possible to do anything to the brat without it backfiring. It was good to be Harry Potter.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A/N I don't own Harry Potter

Harry and his friends had an enjoyable next couple months and before they knew it, it was time to depart for Christmas holidays. Aboard the Hogwarts Express the friends spent their time contemplating their upcoming holiday as Daphne would be staying with Harry at Malfoy manor along with Tracy and Pansy , and then a surprise Fred and George who had the reluctant permission of Arthur Weasley to come seeing as he was in the middle of filing for divorce from Molly as she had brought shame upon House Weasley. It appeared Arthur had potential and after some talks he and Lucius had begun to be on the same side as it appeared his wife's betrayal had caused him to see the world in not so much of a positive manner and had been disgusted to think he had ever been fascinated by muggles and aligned with the manipulative Dumbledore. Fred and George were now no longer funny jokers as their pranks were now very dark and sinister.

As the crew got out at the train station they saw Molly Weasley who was marching straight at Harry. "Young man you have caused this family so much trouble come here with Ginny where you belong you will do as I say before someone gets hurt" Molly screeched in a threatening voice. Harry ignored her and walked over to Lucius when Molly grabbed Daphne by the arm and was about to hit her but before Harry was going to attack Molly a dark spell sailed over his head and hit Molly removing the skin fron her head including the hair line. Harry looked over to his and Draco's cousin. " Why thank you Hermione it is good to see you" Harry said gesturing to the Black heiress who was stolen at birth but had at last returned. "It appears a black cloud has been lifted Dumbledore imprisoned my dad but he won't harm anyone else its time we get daddy out of prison" said Hermione no longer the annoying bookworm. Steeping over the gruesome form of Molly Weasley the children and Malfoys altered the Weasley's memories and had Fred and George tell the aurours that it was a spell backfire intended for a muggle which would for that dark spell imprison Molly for life. Two hours later when Dumbledore read the report he fainted. Dumbledore would now have directly take Potter in by force no more games it was for the greater good.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A/N I don't own Harry Potter

Please review

Harry and Draco smiled at Daphne as she looked shocked at seeing Hermione Granger alive and well but also with the Malfoy family. "Allow me to explain" said Hermione with a grin at Daphne's expression. "When Ronald was taunting me at school I went to the girls bathroom to cry but in my intense anger it was like a curtain had been removed and I suddenly remembered that I was not Hermione Granger but Hermione Black the daughter of Sirius Black and Emmalyn Vance. Draco and Harry found be crying and subdued me killing the troll in the process they removed me from the influence of the imperius curse which was designed to make me a spy. Draco and Harry then realized they had found the missing Black heir. I was stolen and sent to live with muggles presumably by Dumbledore after he framed father who was due to become your guardian Harry. Harry and I could have been siblings but instead he had Sirius sent to Azkaban Harry's parents killed and us sent to live with muggles to be his perfect tools only it is all backfiring now" Hermione said this all in one breath.

All of Harry's friends came around for Christmas and it wa wonderful as the onyl distraction would be that Molly Weasley after some strings being pulled by Dumbledore had been released from Azkaban but now was divorced and penniless. Arthur meanwhile became great friends with Lucius and distanced himself from Ginny and Ron who were still with Molly. During Christmas it appeared there would be romance as Fred and Tracy had announced that they were now betrothed along with Georg and Pansy. Life really was good.

Soon the friends along with a returning Hermione were back at Hogwarts where they were treated to being immediately summoned to the Headmasters office. After being invited in Dumbledore immediately began "So Mrs. Granger you have returned do you relies the pain you have caused Mr. Weasly by order of the Chief of the Wizangamot you will sign a marriage contract with him as he has told me he disires you. As for you Mr. Potter you will no longer be seeing Mrs. Greengrass or you will be expelled you will wait for lovely Ginny next year and in the meantime you will be resorted into Gryffindor" ordered Dumbledore with his wand raised. "I don't believe anybody has the right to set up marriage contracts or steal from my vaults or put people under the imperius curse and the sorting hat sorts students and only redoes it when requested by the student" said Harry as Hermione was instantly sorted to Slytherin. "And don't think we don't know how you had the Potter's killed and papa framed old man and we will be sending a copy of this memory along with the magical signature of the person that put me under the imperius curse to the DMLE" snarled Hermione as Dumbledore feinted. No sooner were they past the threshold when they were apprehended by Dumbledore but before he could do anything they banished him through the wall knocking him out and for good measure removed his beard before shoving him in the banishing cabinet as he would refuse to acknowledge for the sake of his pride that he had been attacked by first year students. Before they knew it they had arrived outside of the forbidden third floor corridor after a quick alohomra spell they were in front of a giant three headed dog but luckily Harry knew how to subdue it and began to sing "Rooster" by Alice in Chains while he and Hermione made it down the shoot. They soon burned all of the plant life and proceeded to summon the key. A chessboard was also there and soon they transfigured it into a pool and swan across and before they knew it they saw a troll, "Avada Kedavra" said Harry while Hermione smirked. The next room had a potion and it was easy to determine the right one. Finally they met Professor Quirell who was standing alone Hermione meanwhile inspected the mirror and got a blood red stone. "Give me that" said Quirell "Finders keepers" said Harry "Do you know who I am" said a voice in the back of Quirell's head "I am Lord Voldemort" "oh are you well in that case Avada Kedavra" said Harry as Quirell who was shocked at the turn of events collapsed and a whisp of vapor left screaming. " Lets go and get some lunch", yawned Hermione as she pocketed the stone.


End file.
